


If She Be Worthy

by FrostWolfGirl



Category: Logyn - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), F/M, Logyn - Freeform, Loki x Sigyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostWolfGirl/pseuds/FrostWolfGirl
Summary: Loki wagers Thor isn't the only one worthy enough to lift Mjolnir.Completed Drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Ice blue eyes, a bit glazed over, stare back at the bright green pair across the table. The two pairs of fair colored eyes are in the middle of a stare down. It’s a battle of wits to see which one will blink first. But it’s more than that. Blink, look away, smirk… any sort of break in the tension and the other wins.

“It can’t be done!” Thor finally bellows.

“I win,” Loki grins sitting back.

Thor slams his fist into the table and several mugs of mead either full or in various stages of empty jingle together. “That’s hardly the point!” Thor slurs a little. “I’m telling you it can’t be done!”

“Fifty gold says it can,” Loki counters, casually chucking a purse of gold coins on the table.  It’s so smooth it’s like Loki was made for the gross purpose of tossing this purse of coins onto this exact table.

There’s a long silence while Thor’s upper lip turns upward in a small snarl. “You are wagering?”

“No,” Loki looks at his brother with a sense of sarcasm only he could draw out. But then he breaks into a wide grin. “What’s wrong, brother? Afraid I’m right?”

“You cannot possibly be right!” Thor rumbles.

“Then put the hammer on the table and let’s find out,” Loki sits forward his eyes widening with each word. “Fifty gold says she can lift that hammer without breaking a sweat.”

Thor frowns, looking at the purse of gold coins. “You’re worth more than that, brother,” he counters. In an oafish manner, he tosses his own purse onto the table. “One hundred gold says she can’t.”

A smirk graces Loki’s features, his eyes lighting up at the counter offer. “Done,” he agrees, waving his hand. His purse of gold doubles in size.

“Loki, I hardly think this is…” Sigyn begins but he turns to his bride and shushes her gently by pressing his forefinger to her lips.

Say what you will of the God of Mischief, the way he regards his Vanir Bride is the stuff of romance novels. “You can do it,” he assures her. “I know you can.”

Sigyn quirks a brow in feigned annoyance. “You have rose tinted glasses,” she teases. Loki only laughs softly, his head bowing just slightly to her as he looks at the floor almost sheepishly.

“Perhaps,” he shrugs.

Sigyn tilts his chin up and smiles before stealing a very tender kiss from her god of mischief. “You do,” she murmurs firmly. For a moment, they remain lost in each other, forgetting the fact that he’s just wagered a bet.

“Are you two finished?” Thor butts in and Loki turns sharply to glare at his older brother.

“Just because _you_ are not yet married, _brother,_ doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy my bride,” Loki sneers.

“Easy, love,” Sigyn soothes, brushing his cheek with her hand.

“You can _enjoy_ your bride in privacy,” Thor snarls back.

Loki’s upper lip curls in a snarl and Sigyn turns his face to look back at her. “He is trying to get a rise out of you…”

“I don’t like how he talks about our sex life,” Loki huffs.

“Then stop giving him the opportunity,” Sigyn smiles, toying with a raven curl. “Or better yet… join him and take the fun out of it for him.”

“Is she going to lift the damn hammer or not?”

Before Loki can snap at his brother, Sigyn does. “Two hundred gold says not only can I lift your trinket but I can throw it across the room and then call it back.”

Thor is stunned into silence, his bright blue eyes taking in the brunette across from him in wonder. Did she _just?_ She was worse than her husband sometimes and even more unexpected because she was so sweet. But when the mischief came out, it came out tenfold. Thor finally broke out into gales of laughter. “Mjolnir only comes to me,” he says.

“Then you should be two hundred gold richer,” Sigyn counters, standing up. Loki grinned and sat back, watching her stretch her arms and crack her spine.

The Vanir puts one foot on the bench in front of her as her fingers wind around the handle of the hammer. It’s cold and warm at the same time, as if the instrument is telling her hello. She plants her feet as if she’s preparing herself to lift something heavy. It’s comical in her flowing yellow dress to see her so… warrior like.

She inhales deeply, grimacing and pulls with all her might. What is more comical is not the fact that she couldn’t lift the tool but the fact that she did. He pulls so hard she stumbles backwards with the hammer in her hand.  

The look on Thor’s face went from overly confident to utter shock. The entire room goes deadly silent, looking at the woman in question that holds Thor’s hammer. But Loki is prouder than he’s ever been. She’s radiant in his eyes. His woman: worthy enough to lift Mjolnir. It’s like he lifted the hammer himself!

Sigyn blinks at it in surprise for a moment before grinning proudly at her husband. With a confidence, she didn’t know she had, she whirls and tosses it across the bar, listening to it sing as it sails away. She crouches for a second then throws herself forward at a runner’s pace, jumping up over the table and leaping onto the bar itself, holding out her hand.

Mjolnir swings in a giant circle around the room, beelining right back to her. She holds out one hand and plucks the flying weapon from the air. She wasn’t ready for the speed and it takes her with it until she slams hard into the wall of the mead hall with a crash that wipes the grin off Loki’s face.

He’s across the room faster than he’s ever moved before, pulling her off the floor and gently brushing her hair off her face. “Sigyn? Are you alright, love?” he asks in his silken accent.

The woman he uncovers is beaming proudly. “I am fine,” she giggles softly. “Never better.”

Loki laughs too, cradling his wife for a moment before helping her up. “Well, dear brother,” he smirks. “I think she be worthy of the power of Thor.”

Sigyn never lifts the hammer again and Loki never lets his brother forget that, just once, Mjolnir was wielded by a woman.

 


End file.
